How We Meet
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: A collection of imaginitive short stories of how either certain pairs or all of the characters meet, spanning a few chapters per story. Shounen-ai
1. Once Upon a Moonlit Tale

__

In a world where magick and powers are common occurrences, where life on other planets is indeed, inhabitable, and where the greatest strengths lie within the royal families, strangers meet for the very first time. A grand ball is held for the growing heirs to find a mate, and ties between the kingdoms are enhanced. This is where our journey begins. 

Some always said that they could never get used to the fact that they were, indeed, walking on light, preferring sunsets and midnight glows to ethereal strolls. Why only walk upon beauty, where the eyes could not behold it? Why be apart of an awed elegance when one could not revere it in sight? 

Well, he didn't believe in these lines of thought. Personally, he loved being a child of the moon, and he enjoyed walking upon its surface everyday of his life. _He_ had the pleasure of walking on moonlight. _He_ had the pleasure of wielding its awesome force. Why watch the sunset when he could watch a solar flare instead? 

Yuugi sighed, kicking at the balcony railing. The next few hours he was not looking forward to. 

It was a tradition that had been held for the past eight thousand years, and his family had no intention of breaking it. Especially since they were to be the ones to host it this time around. Every twenty years, the Suisho Ball was held at the resident palace of one of the planets in their solar system. Twenty years ago, he had been told, it was held at the palace of Queen Amai and King Ishtar, the planet of Venus. Yuugi's mother recalled it as 'A night of beauty and romance, Venus truly living up to her standards.' 

Standards. Feh. He was _required_ as a _standard_ to find a bride for his upcoming rule of the Moon Throne? 

At sixteen, this was _not _on his to-do list. 

"Love, brooding upon the fact that the ball is tonight will not help your problems any." The melodic voice of his mother sounded behind him. Yuugi turned his head slightly, gazing upon her graceful form. From all of the visiting royalties he'd ever seen visit his home, he'd always thought his mother was the most gorgeous. As Queen of the moon and the protector of her people, she truly fit the role. Long, fluffy, cloud like hair a soft silvery-white, milky skin and glimmering silver-blue eyes. She always wore her opaque white dress, form fitting and wispy. Though fragile in her appearance, Yuugi knew better. All the powers of the moon and the moonlight radiated through her very blood, the tides bending to her every whim. 

He snorted at her sensible logic. She was always right. "Makes me feel better at the moment." 

"Cheer up," she said. "I hear two Earthen royalties are showing up tonight." 

He turned his violet eyes up to her. "Two? How's that possible?" 

Her eyes turned towards the burning sun, turning just a shade darker. "The Sun royalties will be here too." 

"Mother," Yuugi pressed. 

She was silent for a moment, her steady gaze ahead never wavering. "Do you remember what you were taught? About the Dark Side of the Moon?" 

Yuugi nodded. "Of course, the Shadow Royalties." 

His mother nodded. "The Earth is very big Yuugi, and very vast. It was difficult for the royal family of Earth to keep all of their people close to them. As you know, the royal family keeps their homes inhabitable for their people. Take the sun for instance." 

Yuugi turned this over in his mind. "They have to protect their cities from the blazing inferno. A constant shield around themselves just inside of the sun's surface." 

She nodded. "Exactly, just as our family protects from the cold of space and flying debris and keeping the light of the moon ever flowing. It's as much of a necessity as it is a defense mechanism. Earth, however, doesn't need such reinforcement from a family. Simple protection and precautions is all that is needed. A person can live completely alone and be fine there, making it harder to keep peace established. Unlike our moon, however, which is very small. Five thousand years ago, the Shadow Royalties decided to move away from their unlighted existence, making a pact with earth to take residency in one of the most remote locations on the planet, keeping order where the Earthen Royalties, the House of Gaia, could not reach." 

Yuugi was silent for a moment, piecing together all that he had been taught in the past to what he had just learned. "Then why don't more of us know about them?" 

The queen's eye's darkened even more, now a stormy blue. "Because. They weren't bred to keep order. They are the wielders of Shadows and Chaos. You see, _we_ were their balance. When they moved, they lost us, thus, loosing most of their sanity. Most now try to keep their distance." 

A dancing faerie called out in the distance, striding across a silver lake. "How many of them will be here tonight?" Yuugi whispered eagerly. 

"No one knows how many there are." She turned and looked at her son. "Come, the ball begins soon, and we must greet our guests." Her eyes had now turned back to their normal silver-blue. 

He nodded. "If you insist." 

~ * ~ 

Yuugi stood respectfully off to the side, watching as the guests arrived. He'd forgotten just how many royalties there were. 

Lesser nobles were currently striding up the moon palace's crystal steps, wearing their planet's resident colors. Many of them were either in red, blue, gold, or purple. 

A trumpet sounded, calling attention for the arrival of royalties. Hmm, it appeared that Neptune had shown up first. 

A tall woman with watery blue eyes stood proud, deep navy colored dress long and flowing, sparkles of sliver here and there. Her wavy black hair revealed the true depths of ocean waters. The king, meanwhile, had deep blue hair and wore a complimenting suit, bearing the same color as that of his wife's dress. 

"Presenting King Nami, Queen Mizu and their son, Prince Seto," the speaker declared, everyone thus taking a respectful bow. 

Yuugi had not seen the prince back there earlier. He was as tall as his parents, steel blue eyes gazing from underneath deep brown hair. 

__

My goodness, he looks chipper. Yuugi mentally smacked himself. He really needed to work on toning down his sarcasm. 

The Moon prince did his best to hold back a yawn. Goddess above, was he bored! 

"Presenting King Akuma, Queen Kyori and their son, Prince Bakura." 

Yuugi looked up to the people dressed in black and dark green. Pluto, keeper of the underworld. Now they were a mysterious family. People usually tried to keep their distance from them. Gods know _what_ kind of curse they might be able to come up with. Hmm. That was odd. Their son had pure white hair, unlike the rest of the family who donned green and black. Albino, perhaps? No, he had icy blue eyes. Seemed the control of ice might have been more fitting for him.

Yuugi fought back a yawn. What was with his parents and all of this formality? People could find their way well enough on their own, couldn't they? 

"Presenting King Ishtar, Queen Amai and their daughter, Princess Mai." 

Well, on the other hand, they probably couldn't. Yuugi was surprised to hear that Mai had not taken over the throne yet. 

Oh, that's right, Mai had insulted Saturn's royal family twenty years ago. He remembered hearing about that. Heh, the queen, who, by lucky chance, just so happens to control time, sent her back in age till she was nearly a newborn again. She was told to relearn her manners. 

Poor Venus. They couldn't do a thing about it. Except maybe curse the appearance of the family's next generation. They controlled beauty and grace. 

Thank goodness a bitter family rivalry didn't occur because of the whole ordeal.

"Presenting…" 

~ * ~ 

It was hot. And it was crowded. And it was music that he had heard since he was born. 

Yuugi dodged yet another couple dancing as he tried to maneuver to the other end of the hall. So far, everyone had been enthralled with the fact that the moon palace was constructed entirely out of crystal. The walls, the ceilings, the floors, everything, all crystal. Granted, they did have comfortable furnishings inside, but the outside still looked like a towering pillar of light and reflection. 

Still, even with its impressive size, it was crowded, and Yuugi desperately wanted to get some air. Of course, being only five-foot one didn't make it any easier for him to move. In fact, he kept getting stepped on. Multiple times. 

Growling at the female in front of him who was flipping her golden hair back flirtatiously, fluttering her eyes at the male she was dancing with, Yuugi slipped past them and found himself….

In an empty hallway. He turned around. The dance hall was behind him. Surrounding it, colonnades separated the dark hallways leading to the rest of the palace, no one daring to slip past them. 

It was dark immediately on the other side. There were no people. And with a palace this size, they were bound to get lost. 

Yuugi could see his mother scolding him afterwards for not finding anyone that held his interest, but he could truly care less at the moment. 

The princess of what, Uranus was it? Had asked him to dance. She had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The element of air was well befitting to her. But still. Yuugi had not been interested. 

Breathing in a deep breath of precious, _clean_ air, Yuugi headed further into the depths of his home. 

"I see you prefer darker places." 

The young prince froze, rooted as if by a spell to his spot on the floor. The voice he had just heard, it had been so deep. Untamed fires begging to be unleashed, mischief and power and barely contained chaos glowing within the sound. 

"Who's there," Yuugi questioned. "Show yourself." 

The voice chuckled, rumbling and smooth and tantalizing. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible. For you see, I would need a light to illuminate myself. I have no such force." 

Yuugi turned to his left, where he could have sworn the person, it was a person, right? seemed to be standing. 

"Then let me help you." Instantly, Yuugi held out his hand and summoned a small glowing ball, levitating the object easily in front of him. Moonlight made such a lovely orb. 

There, leaning against a column with their arms lazily held across their chest, a duplicate of the moon prince stood idly by, watching. 

This twin was different, though. He had deep dusky skin, gold and bronze and weathered. Hard crimson eyes, glowing and bright and hard shimmered with… with… Yuugi couldn't place it. Lust? Excitement? Untold secrets and sacred darkness? 

"Who are you," Yuugi asked. 

The figure looked at him, a sly smirk playing at his dark lips. His black leather almost sparkled in the young prince's conjured moonlight. "You don't know?" 

Yuugi shivered slightly, but it wasn't from the cold, and it wasn't in fear. "Shadow Royalty." 

The person's grin broadened. "Very good, young prince." 

Yuugi's expression went from bewilderment and awe to indignation. "I'm not that young. If you're here, I suspect you're about the same age as me." 

The figure looked at his nails, contemplating on cleaning them. "Perhaps." 

"So what are you doing out here, away from the dancing? Isn't your family pushing you to marry as well?" 

The unknown male shrugged. "Not my idea of a good time." He turned a sly look over to Yuugi. "What about you, moon prince? The host family, and not even out there to swoon the hearts of all the lovely young maidens?" 

Yuugi snorted quite loudly. "Not my idea of a good time." He looked back to the still-moving crowd. "And besides, I doubt anyone would miss me if I were gone all night." 

The Shadow Royalty raised a delicate eyebrow. "You seem so sure." He turned his gaze towards the ornate thrones perched upon higher ground, overlooking the activities. "Take a look." 

The prince moved his eyes too, looking to where his parents where proudly sitting. Indeed, a small group of babbling princesses and lower noble females were there, and his parents seemed to be trying their best to answer all of their questions. 

"They're asking for you, you realize." 

The dark figure's voice cut into his thoughts. Yuugi's heart sunk a little. He didn't like to be rude, but her certainly wasn't going back out there. 

"Tell me your name," Yuugi ventured. 

"Yami, Darkness, Kekeweh, which do you prefer?" 

Yuugi frowned. "That's it, just…darkness?" 

The Shadow Royalty looked over at him, frowning as well. "Isn't it enough?" 

"Well then, Yami, I am Yuugi, Prince of the Moon, heir to the Luna house. As such, it is my duty as part of the host family for the Suisho Ball to keep _all_ of our guests entertained and make sure they enjoy their stay here at our home." He smiled, extending his free hand. "Come with me, and we'll find something else to do a little more exciting than just attending a crowded dancing hall." 

The Shadow Royalty looked at that milky white hand for a moment, contemplating his options. Taking that hand could lead him to more places than he had ever dreamed of that evening, instead of simply going back to his golden home come sunrise. 

With a sly smirk, he took the hand in his own and eased closer. "And so, pretty light, what did you have in mind for the long hours ahead?" 

~ * ~

One shot. Nya! Nya! I might continue, but who knows? S'all for now. Hope you enjoyed, and there will be another setting for a meeting, probably with more characters involved, in future stories. Ja Ne! 


	2. Once Upon chapter 2

*Cries* I tried! I really tried! I…I just couldn't keep it a one shot! *Cries* I'll probably just add a bit more. I'm terrible with conclusions, so we'll just have a little bit more fun before I end this one. Besides, now I'll be able to introduce more characters! YEAH! Go me! 

___________________~ * ~ Once Upon a Moonlit Tale ~ * ~____________________

__

~ Chapter 2 ~

The Shadow Royalty seemed to simply hover about the moon prince's side as they walked out of the palace and into the night. There was something oddly alluring, strangely familiar, and yet discreetly alarming about the Shadow Royalty. The very way he strode next to Yuugi with utter ease, as if he had been crafted to fit there. His eyes were simply captivating, and as much as Yuugi wanted to simply drown in them, much to his own bemusement, there was a tiny little voice screaming in the back of his mind that he would never be able to claw his way back out. 

Of course, the much larger voice was saying he probably wouldn't want to. 

"Where is it that you'd like to go, Darkness? The Lunar surface holds many secrets. Which would you like to uncover tonight?" Yuugi had spent his whole life scouring the Moon's surface, its many forests and lakes and rivers and oceans, and as of yet he still didn't think he'd ever see all of it. Every time he went back to an area it seemed to be just a little bit different than the time before. His father blamed it on the many faeries and sprites lurking about. 

The dark figure next to him stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have horses?" 

The moon prince developed a wicked grin. Oh, did they have horses. His eyes glittered with unhindered mischief. "Ha, do we have horses." He chuckled. "You're funny." 

Midnight's child raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Follow me." Yuugi headed towards the back of the palace to the royal stables. No one was out tonight manning the creatures housed there. They had been given their food early this evening, the rest of the workers given the night off. Yuugi would have no trouble swiping a couple of rides for the rest of the night. 

Walking up to the massive ash-wood doors and pushing them open, Yuugi took in a deep breath. 

"I don't smell hay, or the filthy remains of livestock," the one next to him commented. 

"Of course not," Yuugi replied, drinking in the sight of the extensive interior. This one building alone could house up to one hundred and fifty horses. 

But they didn't have normal horses here. 

"Here, the only thing you're going to smell is pure energy, and maybe a few lilacs." 

Yami walked up to one of the stalls, taking a look inside. His hard crimson eyes grew wide. "Dear gods!" 

He backed up, looking into another stall. He had the same response. "How many do you have?" 

The moon prince walked up beside him, gazing into the stall. Inside, a red horse was radiating with light and pure energy. Fire was being breathed out of his nostrils, his massive hooves pounding viciously at the ground. "I thought elemental steeds were extinct," the Shadow Royalty spoke. He pointed to the fiery creature before him. "Fire?" 

"Mars," Yuugi corrected. "We have more than just elements here. We have the planets, too." 

Yami whistled. "They say the _seeasha_ can romp around in the fabric of space at will." 

Yuugi looked up, a little surprised. "You know the Lunar term for them." 

"Hai," Yami replied. He walked down the next stall, gazing upon a water stallion. Yuugi let him walk on for a while, the true treats were yet to come. 

It only took a minute. "Mother of Horus!" he heard the darkness call out. "You don't!" 

"We do!" Yuugi called back, quite content with himself for the moment. "The _asahiineh_, alive and before your very eyes." 

The prince of the Shadow Royalty looked on with wonder. Never had he thought that this much surprise could occur in one evening. In front of him, three horses pranced vigorously around in their stall, begging to be let out. One, a shimmering gold that was almost too harsh to look upon. Gold fire spewed from his mouth, heavy hooves emitting sparks of flames whenever they touched the ground. 

"His name is Helios," Yuugi filled in, looking on with pride. "The pride of the Sun. It's very rare that our cousins let us keep him for a while. Only my mother and the Sun royalty can ride him. Fiery temper." 

"They say these beasts live forever," Yami stated. "Always living within their resident element. Moonlight, sunlight, and starlight, the three lights of the universe. Absolutely amazing." He looked at the next one, platinum hair a liquid mirror, its light slightly distorted. The creature's coat looked like a collage of stars without the blackness of space in-between. 

"That's the Divine One, the light of the stars. She has a temper as bad as Helios." 

Yami looked at the third one prancing around. Silver, pure and vibrant and almost opaque in its purity. "Selene," Yuugi filled in, "the moonlight. This is the one I always ride." 

Throughout the solar system, there had always been the legend of the three divine lights of the universe, embodied in the shape of three horses, fiery and stormy and only able to be tamed by the Royal house they served. Keeping them in one place was no easy task, and any who weren't trained to even feed them could lose their life instantly. 

Yami turned his burning gaze onto Yuugi. "Which should I ride?" 

Yuugi smiled. "I think we have just the one." He walked over to a stall in the far corner, just out of sight and shrouded in shadows. "That is, of course, if you think you can tame him enough to mount him." 

Yami followed, looking inside. His mouth went slack. "_Endymion,"_ he breathed. "We…we've thought for years that he died when our family left the moon…" 

Yuugi smiled. "The beast of the shadows. We've been keeping him here, hoping that one day your family might turn up to claim him. He's been a wonderful friend. For some reason… I'm the only one that's ever been able to ride him." 

Yami delicately unhinged the stall door, allowing the dark beast to walk forth, picking his hooves up high. Midnight's child ran his dusky hand over the shimmering black coat. "Endymion, I never dreamed I'd be able to ride you…" 

The stallion gave a triumphant neigh as he turned around, nostrils flaring, allowing Yami to mount. 

"No saddles?" he asked. 

Yuugi looked dumbstruck. "On _these_ beasts? Heavens, no! They'd never let us touch them again." He opened up the stall containing the beast of the moonlight, Selene, climbing onto her back with natural ease. Grabbing a fist-full of silky hair, he rode up next to Yami. 

"So, where did you have in mind?" 

The darkness grinned devilishly. "Follow me." And with nothing more than a thought in mind of his destination, he headed off, Selene keeping easy pace with Endymion. Yuugi could only guess where they were going as they sped off, away from the palace and further into the night. 

The Shadow Royalty looked completely enthralled at the moment, body bent to keep the wind resistance low. The creatures they were riding where the fastest things alive, able to jump from one planet to the next in a matter of minutes. Grounded to a solid surface, though, they had to go much slower. Yuugi often wondered if they every got tired. 

The further they went, the darker it got, until Yuugi realized just where they were going. 

Yami had to be insane. 

The shadow stallion next to him seemed to become nothing but a dark mass as the light faded almost completely. They only light they had now were that of the moon prince and the mare he was riding. Realizing that he could now barely see, Yami slowed Endymion's pace, staying by Yuugi's ever flowing light. They were heading to the dark side of the moon.

"Where are we heading, exactly," Yuugi questioned softly. 

"The ruins," Yami explained, eyes fixated forward. "There is something there that I would like to see." He looked above him. "Is there any way that you can bring more light to this area?" 

Yuugi looked up too, contemplating. "I think so…just a moment." Selene's head bobbed up and down energetically as Yuugi searched through the many trinkets he wore around his neck, hoping to find the right one. 

"Aha!" Yuugi exclaimed, pulling out the necklace. "Mother always insisted that I wear this. Just in case I ever get caught in a dark spot." He held up the little pendant that was dangling from the platinum chain. Yami could see that it was glowing with a light of its own. It appeared to be an outline of a pentacle with three intersecting lines. The symbol for the stars. 

"Perhaps my cousins can give us a hand," Yuugi smiled, allowing the pendant to levitate above his cupped hands. 

A disgruntling silence grew for a moment, the darkness seeming to close in on them. Yuugi had his eyes closed, and even his prancing beast Selene had stilled for his concentration. 

Then the whispered chanting began. " _Asaaha hee shasa inkilah aei ha teu_… _Asaaha hee shasa inkilah aei ha teu_… " 

Yuugi must have repeated this phrase four or five times, each time growing louder than the time before. And, as each repetition grew louder, so did the intensity of the light emitted from the pendant. Tension seemed to start flowing around them, the very air tingling and buzzing with energy. The hairs on the back of the Shadow Royalty's neck began to rise, feeling the forces of light begin to work. 

In an electrifying moment, Yuugi shot his arms into the air, throwing his head back to look at the sky above. 

Yami noticed the darkness around them start to dim, faint specks of light appearing here and there. Looking up, he whistled. "Impressive." 

Every star in the sky above them had magnified ten fold, creating more than enough light for them to see by. 

Grinning to himself, Yuugi placed the pendant back inside his white shirt. "Now, where was that ruin?" 

Yami grinned back. "Not too much further now." Eager to move, their horses sped further on, happy to be out and moving. 

Bits of stone and rotting pillars dotted the landscape, Yuugi suddenly sorry they never tried to keep the area in tact. 

Still though. Five thousand years. That's a long time to take care of a vacant place. 

"There it is!" He heard the darkness cry, dashing further into the very center of some circular stone columns, still slightly in tact and standing. 

Endymion's hooves clanked darkly against the old stone floor, his living shadows wafting around him with a fervent glee. Yami dismounted almost before the horse was done stopping, stepping through the debris of time and rock to sift through a rather large pile in the center of the circle. 

Coming up next to the shadow stallion, Yuugi stayed on Selene as he watched while Yami searched through the pile of rubble. 

"I don't believe it's really here," he heard the young man mumble, coming up with a dirty hunk of gold in his hands. 

  
"What is it," Yuugi asked curiously. 

"My family has talked about it for years, believed to have been lost in the move. It's the puzzle, the complete embodiment of shadows." 

Yuugi saw a pyramid shaped gold object in Yami's hands, covered in dirt and grime from over the long years. 

It was the moon prince's turn to give out a whistle. "The Sennen puzzle. I thought it was just a myth. No one has come here for years, so it's no wonder it's still here." 

Yami looked up at him questioningly. "Why has no one come here?" Claiming his prize, he mounted Endymion again. 

It was utterly silent again, and the stars seemed to have dulled. Gulping slightly, Yuugi looked up, terrified at what he saw. "That's why." 

Yami looked up too, his eyes growing wide. 

"**_RUN!" _**Yuugi screamed, urging Selene back towards the bright side of the moon. There, looming above them, was a giant meteor, headed on a straight collision course for the ruins. 

That's why no one ever came over here. It wasn't protected by the Royal family's powers. Therefore, it was open to any flying objects floating around in space. 

And, by some strange luck, it was hit quite frequently by meteors and meteorites. The only thing the moon family had been able to do was keep it breathable and temperatures somewhat normal. 

Without a moment's hesitation, the two sped off, Selene and Endymion fleeing not only for the lives of the people on their back, but looking at it as if it were some sort of race, neither making much headway over the other. 

Yuugi ducked as a small flying rock nearly hit his head and left shoulder, Selene dodging it quite easily. Yami nearly jumped as one landed in front of him, Endymion making an easy jump from it. 

Yuugi could hear the horses' heavy breathing as they made their way up a hill, so many small rocks flying past them it looked like a meteor shower. 

There was a loud crushing noise as the meteor began to make impact. 

"Any ideas?" Yami called over the angry noises. 

"Don't look back?" Yuugi tried, knowing that flying boulders were already headed their way. 

Two more boulders the size of small mountains fell on either side of them. 

"Helpful, Yuugi, real helpful!" 

Yuugi urged Selene further on, silently begging her to pick up more speed. 

"_Shit!"_ Yuugi heard Yami call out, realizing that a shower of flying debris had ricocheted off of a small hill a little ways in front of them and was on a direct collision course with the Shadow Royalty. 

"Like hell," Yuugi cried, summoning all of the powers accessible to him at the moment. 

The boulders exploded into harmless little pieces of dust in a burst of light and energy. 

Yami looked over at Yuugi's outstretched hand where the pure energy was still cackling, eyes a little wide. Then he smirked. "Smooth." 

They didn't have much time to dwell on that little victory as more hunks of dirt came pelting their way. Yuugi began to wonder if they'd ever reach the Luna border. 

The fabrics of the universe seemed to shatter when the meteor broke into two, one part headed off back into space, the other heading straight towards the retreating princes. Yuugi's ears went momentarily deaf, Yami wincing as his own ears began to ring. 

"We're dead!" Yuugi cried. 

"We're going to make it!" Yami called back. 

"On a cold day in Hell!" 

Selene made a sharp turn, missing a three ton boulder. Endymion was probably doing likewise. Any normal horse would have been hit by now, or collapsed from exhaustion. 

The meteor seemed to be breathing down his neck as Yuugi began to give up hope, realizing that maybe his mother's logic to stay at the ball might have been a good idea after all. At least he'd still be alive. 

It was dark…and deafening…Selene's ragged panting was becoming lost amidst the thunderous booms surrounding them, enveloping them, her sides heaving with her heavy breaths…

They weren't going to make it…

The meteor was so close now…

So dark…

Yuugi suddenly realized that he wasn't moving. In fact, he had gone completely still. His eyes had been closed, hoping beyond hope that any deity that might exist would take pity on him. 

So enraptured was he in praying that he was quite surprised when Selene did an abrupt turn around, almost throwing him off her back. Grabbing a stronger fistful of silky hair, Yuugi looked back at the oncoming meteor, dumbstruck when it seemed to hit an invisible barrier, shattering instantly. 

Yami was cackling next to him. "Told you we'd make it!" 

With a glare for a response, Yuugi allowed his pale face to gain blood flow again. "By some lucky chance. There must be a god up there that really likes you." 

Yami chuckled again, tossing the dirt-ridden puzzle lightly in the air. "Saved this from being buried for another five thousand years." 

Shaking his head, Yuugi turned back around, heading back to the city. "What do you say we get that cleaned up then?" 

The darkness nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." 

Selene and Endymion padded off, neighing quite happily with each other. Neither seemed too concerned with the fact that the two princes almost lost their life just moments ago. 

Aside from the clanking of the horses' hooves and their still-heavy breathing from their run, a comfortable silence set in between the two royalties, Yami drinking in the sights of the silver Lunar surface. 

It seemed an entire peaceful century later when they finally came upon the lake Yuugi had in mind, protected by many silver-leafed trees and dark green shrubbery. 

Yami stilled his excited horse as he looked upon the silver surface of the water, liquid light shimmering with an ethereal reflection of the earth and stars. 

"It's gorgeous, moon prince. Do you come here often?" he whispered. 

"Every day," he replied. "Welcome to Tranquility Lake." Yuugi dismounted, leaving Selene to prance around a rather tall tree by the shore. He turned his head over to Yami, who had already dismounted, dipping to puzzle into the crystalline water and rinsing the puzzle clean, leaving it shimmering in the starlight. "Would you like to have some fun?" Yuugi asked. 

Yami looked up, raising an eloquent eyebrow. 

Yuugi laughed. "Trust me." He then proceeded to remove his shoes, then his socks. The shadow prince gave him a questioning look. 

Yuugi crossed his arms. "We're not doing anything until you do likewise." 

Yami looked over at Endymion, who in turn only gave a hearty snort, turning his attention over to Selene instead. Yami shrugged. "Okay." He removed his shoes which, by lucky chance, just so happened to have many, _many_ buckles, and then his socks. 

He allowed his feet to settle into the dew ridden grass, waiting to see what Yuugi was going to do. 

"Ever gone ice skating, darkness?" Yuugi asked, stepping further towards the shoreline. 

"No, but I have the general idea of what to do." 

Yuugi smiled, turning around as he stepped onto the water surface. 

Of course. How could he have forgotten? Lunar children could literally walk on water. The shadow prince stepped forward. 

Yuugi extended his hand, offering it to Yami. "Don't let go now, or you'll fall in. This lake gets quite deep." 

Touching Yuugi's milky fingertips, the darkness allowed his bare feet to touch the water's surface, receiving an odd floating sensation when leaving the dirt. Yuugi held up his other hand which Yami gratefully took when he started to slip just a little, the water shimmering and rippling under their feet. 

"Just try to think of it as walking on ice, but not as cold. And the water gives a little more friction, allowing one to move quite freely," Yuugi chuckled. 

"Easy for you to say," Yami replied, moving forward slowly as Yuugi pushed his legs further behind him, casing him to move backwards. 

It was almost like combining dancing and ice skating all into one. Yami learned how to keep his balance quickly, easily keeping up with Yuugi as they glided across the lake. 

Yuugi was a little surprised when Yami's arms slid softly around his waist, pulling the two of them even closer. He hadn't realized just how warm the shadow royalty seemed, the way his toned muscled rippled seductively under his midnight black leather. 

Not to mention the fact that those crimson eyes were indeed so captivating, able to slice down an opponent with a glance or ensnare a would-be lover. 

Yuugi suddenly felt very vulnerable, and yet liking the feeling with a reckless enthusiasm. 

A warm breath cascaded down his cherubic face as the darkness drew closer. The hands around his waist clung just a tad tighter…

The moment was broken when the whiny of their horses snapped their attention. Disgruntled, the two looked over to see the two creatures prancing maniacally around the shore line, guffawing at what they saw. 

"I think they're laughing at us," Yuugi said indignantly. 

"I think they're egging us on," Yami replied. 

Yuugi laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it." There was a moment of silence, the demeanor in the shadow royalty changing just slightly. Yuugi barely had time to see that mischievous glint in those bright red eyes. 

"We'll give them a show," Yami crooned, pulling Yuugi even closer. 

The next thing the moon prince knew, there was a hot mouth pressed against his own, another's body toned and warm clinging to his small frame. Too shocked to move at the moment, Yuugi's instincts began to take over, simply melting into the intimate gestures and embrace. 

Neither barely registered the high pitched squeal of their horses as they drifted on, drowning in sensation they'd never felt before. 

The darkness's hands squeezed just slightly on Yuugi's lower back, holding him closely into the confines of the leather clad chest. Yuugi mewled slightly, and had he been coherent he'd have realized that Yami was actually purring. 

For lack of air they broke apart. 

Breathless and flushed, Yuugi looked up at Yami, lazy eyes half-lidded and drowsy. "Wow." 

Yami gave an unexpected chuckle. "There's one way to put it." He ran his long fingers through Yuugi's silken tresses. 

Resting his head on Yami's chest, Yuugi sighed. "My dad's gonna kill me." 

Yami laughed, looking over at Selene and Endymion. The two were lightly pulling at each other's mane's, prancing and neighing at each other. 

"They're flirting," Yuugi replied softly. 

"They've got the right idea," Yami replied. Lifting Yuugi's chin up, he kissed him again, finding the second kiss more enjoyable than the first. 

Yuugi muttered into Yami's mouth, too lazy to break apart for speech. Or too drunken, perhaps. 

"Hmm?" Yami asked, breaking apart only slightly. 

"I said my mother is calling me. She knows I left." Yuugi could feel his lunar pendent pulsating with heat against his chest. 

"Damn," Yami muttered, yet making no attempt at moving. 

Selene could be heard stomping around at the shoreline. 

________________________________~ * ~__________________________________

Yuugi and Yami walked up to the palace steps, their hands interlocking discreetly behind their backs. Selene and Endymion had been put away with no troubles, no one else seeming to have realized that two valuable beasts had suddenly gone missing. 

Laughing to their right captured their attention, and Yuugi recognized the two figures that came stumbling up. Both donned corn-silk golden hair, deep tanned skin and hard-placed eyes. They were stumbling, appearing to be drunk. 

Yuugi sighed. "Malik, you shouldn't have brought along that earthen vodka of yours." 

One of the boys sniggered. "S…shut up…Yu-Yuugi kun… he, he, he… we…we're fine…" The two started giggling madly. 

"Right," Yami managed, looking at Yuugi for an introduction. 

"Sun royalty," Yuugi filled in. "Malik is the prince, and Ishtar as a native that he mated with. Showing up here was just a formality." 

"Who…who's your friend there Yuu-gi," Ishtar drug out the prince's name. 

"His name is Yami. He's Shadow Royalty." 

Malik looked up at the darkness with slightly chaotic eyes. "Shadow? What the _hell_ you doing here? N-never shown up before…" His stance looked slightly challenging. "What gi-gives you the right to show up now, uh?" He stumbled forward slightly. Bringing his hand back, a small ball of fire began to develop. "Why don't you go back home…" Malik continued, Yuugi suddenly becoming very nervous. 

Yami looked down at Malik with pity. "Why don't you sober up first? Then we'll talk." 

"I'll show you sober!" The sun prince began to glow an unearthly gold. 

" _Iisah!_" Yuugi exclaimed, stepping in front of Yami. 

The shadow royalty noticed the ground under his feet becoming warm. Looking down, he could see that the very dirt of the moon was glowing with light that Yuugi was summoning to defend him. 

"Enough!" A strong voice called out, snapping Yuugi and Yami to attention. Malik, however, paid it no head. 

Before his attack could be released he was flung to the ground, bewildered. 

Queen Tranquility walked down the palace steps, looking at her son with disappointment. "What is going on here?" 

"The sun royalty is drunk, your highness, and your son was merely defending me," Yami spoke up quite boldly. Yuugi had never been one to want to get his mother mad. Although she may look small and fragile, she had the force of a dozen typhoons behind her rage, able to decapitate an enemy instantly. 

And even though she would never hurt her own child, her rage was enough to leave even her husband quaking in fear. 

She looked pointedly at Yuugi. "Where have you been all night?" 

"Being a proper host," Yuugi explained, hoping that it would work. "One of our guests was not happy with the ball, so I was showing him around." 

Yami was silent, and Malik was puking on the ground. Ishtar seemed a bit dazed at the moment. 

The queen looked from Yami back to Yuugi again. "Hmm." 

The prince tried not to fidget. Yami could see a sparkle in the woman's silver blue eyes, almost as if she knew something that not even Yami and Yuugi knew, yet they should. 

"Be a little more careful with Selene and Endymion around those ruins, Yuugi. I don't want them getting injured." And with that, she turned sharply and walked back into the palace, sending a couple of guards to take the Sun royalty to the healing ward.

Yami stood silently for a moment, taking in what had just happened. "I like your mom, Yuugi." 

Yuugi let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Sometimes, she knows how to scare the life out of me." 

"I take it she has a temper?" Yami asked bemused. 

Yuugi shuttered. "You think the Pluto house is bad? Ha! She makes Akuma look cuddly when she gets angry enough." 

"Sounds a lot like my dad," Yami mused. 

"Oi! Yuugi! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" 

Yuugi looked up horrified to see the Uranus princess Anzu coming out of the palace. 

Yami quirked an eyebrow. "Run?" 

Yuugi nodded. "Run." Grabbing the darkness's hand, he made a mad dash back to the stables. 

_______________________________~ * ~____________________________________ 

Long enough? Review! Please? 


	3. Once Upon chapter 3

****

Once Upon a Moonlit Tale 

The Moon prince laughed maniacally as he and the darkness next to him bounded up to the stables, a babbling princess hot on their heels. He had never been the reckless type, disregarding manners and polite behavior, not to mention the rules which had been clearly established at the Luna Palace. Tonight, everything seemed to be flying out of his crystal window. 

He could hear the Shadow Prince chuckling darkly next to him, a dusky arm wrapping tightly around his waist as he was pulled inside of the building. 

Running at full speed, the two ran to the one stall in which was sure to be the best hiding space, shrouded in darkness and mystery. 

Endymion neighed happily when the dark beast caught sight of the two, stomping in his stall to be let out. Yami unhinged the door, ushering Yuugi inside then following in himself. 

Stuffing themselves into a corner, they tried to suppress their giggling as a small light filled the outer isle. 

Endymion looked back at the two, a confused look etched in his glowing amber eyes. Yuugi held a finger up to his lips, making a silent shush. He knew that Endymion would keep their secret of where they were hiding. This had been, after all, his favorite hiding space when he was but a toddler. 

The dark creature whinnied with good spirit, allowing the shadows that were ever flowing about him to grow in size, hiding the rest of the stall, and its two stowaways, safely in secret. 

The princess's voice drifted down the halls, calling out to see if the Luna heir was anywhere near. 

Yuugi felt the Shadow Royalty grin against his neck, his face buried between the Moon prince's head and shoulder. He was enjoying this game. Perhaps a little too much? 

Yuugi pushed the ridiculous thought from his mind. 

"Yuugi, are you in here?" 

The prince shrunk further into the corner despite himself, the thrill of hiding flowing back to him after so many years. 

"_It's been a while since you've enjoyed a good thrill, hasn't it prince?_" The sinfully dark voice, rich and deep, so strongly seductive and warm, sounded softly with the faintest hint of a whisper in his ear. 

"Shh," Yuugi shushed, not caring to be caught anytime soon, and yet grinning despite himself. 

He almost squeaked when an electric touch slithered up beneath his shirt, yet another dipping dangerously low beneath his waist line. Before he could respond, however, a hot mouth tasting of spice and rum and blood and darkness and sacred desires covered his own, invading his lips and sparring with his tongue. 

Thank the goddess that Endymion stomped vigorously, crying his warning as the princess stepped nearer his stall when the prince let out a guttural moan, allowing himself to be devoured without another thought. 

Anzu backed up nervously as the dark creature glared at her, heavy hooves moving vehemently that could crush stone and steel. The prince could not be in there. He'd have to be crazy. 

Frowning at her ill luck, she moved on. 

The darkness purred heavily into the intimate embrace, tasting for the first time light and energies beyond his comprehension. He pulled back when porcelain hands pulled desperately at his leather shirt, trying to hold him closer. 

He laughed a little despite himself as Yuugi glared at him, growling in frustration. "Why did you stop?" 

Yami brought his lips down to Yuugi's ear, twining his fingers into silk ebony tresses. "Do you really want to end up making love in a stable?" 

The prince was silent for a moment, contemplating not just that idea, but the idea alone of making love to the Shadow Royalty whose hand was currently in a very, _very_ naughty place. "I suppose not." He wrapped a leg around the leather clad waist. "Of course, on the other hand, it _might_ be kind of fun…" 

Yami laughed. "Only a couple of hours and I'm already rubbing off on you. Shame on me." 

Yuugi laughed, too. "For shame." His eyes were sparkling with a newly kindled sense of adventure. "Why not a trip to the _Miihalla_?" 

The bloodied crimson orbs looked at him questioningly. "I do not know what that is." 

Yuugi smiled. "Imagine all of the surprises you'll find this evening." With one last lingering kiss, the Moon prince begrudgingly detached himself from the darkness, walking back out of the stall and giving Endymion a grateful pat on the back. 

"Grab a ride," Yuugi explained, stepping out of the stall and letting Selene out of her own. "We've got quite a trip ahead of us." 

~ * ~

The two princes sped off away from the palace and further into the Luna countryside. The music from the ball was nothing but a small background noise, dimming all the more, as their excursion moved onward. 

Steady pounding, other than that of the creatures they were riding, sounded behind them, each one a miniature earthquake as it moved forward. 

Yuugi pulled Selene to a stop just outside of a small village, Endymion following suite. Turning around, the two could see a horse the color of gold sandstone stride forward, a fiery mane and tale and watery hooves. Electric yellow eyes looked at the two, slowing only when its rider pulled harshly at its mane. 

"Easy, Gaia! Easy! Slow it down!" 

The Moon prince looked on at the blonde riding the mare, recognizing him instantly. "Jou! What on earth are you doing out here?" 

The blonde prince looked at the two other royalties with glittering green eyes. "Heh, I could ask you da same question." He looked over at the darkness. "Hey, kkwy, didn't think I'd see you here! Enjoying da moon so far?" Jou, the prince of Earth, heir to the house of Gaia, had known the Shadow royalty for quite some time, the two bumping into each other now and again as they roamed the fields of earth. Of course, the blonde also knew the Luna prince from his many visits to the moon, too. 

Yami gave a sly grin in Yuugi's direction, causing the other to blush in spite of the fact that he was trying vainly not to. "Oh, yes. Very much so." 

Yuugi cleared his throat. "So ah, Jou, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the ball?" 

"Yeah, but dis creepy guy keeps on trying to douse me with his water attacks. You know him? Steel blue eyes, tall, brown hair?" 

"Kind of sour looking?" 

"Yeah, dat's the one!" 

The prince chuckled. "Jou, that's the Neptune prince Seto." He chuckled again, giving his friend a knowing wink. 

Jou seemed to blanch. "Hey, dat's not funny, Yug'!" 

Yami seemed to be thinking to himself, eyes looking up and lost in thought. "You know, I bet if you kissed him you'd feel like you're floating." 

Yuugi doubled over in laughter when the Earth prince's face turned beat red. "Have fun, Jou. You can't run from him forever, you know. The moon is only so big." 

"Yeah, just let me borrow dat dark horse 'a yours, Endywhoman. I'll just hide in da shadows till mornin." 

Endymion snapped his jaws at the Earth prince, stomping vigorously again. "It's _Endymion_, Earth prince. It's not that hard to pronounce," Yami chided. "And besides, he'd probably eat you for dinner before Seto could even find you." 

Jou shook his head, his honey tresses glinting in the light of the moon. "Whatever. So, why aren't you two at da ball?" 

Yami grinned. "We have better things to do." 

Jou didn't miss the blush on Yuugi's face this time. He decided it was time for him to go. "Just don't get into too much trouble tonight, you two. Yuugi's mom'll kill ya as soon as she gets her hands on ya." 

"Have fun, Jou!" Yuugi cried as they turned their horses and went on their different paths. Yuugi swore that he saw a beast of pure water in the corner of his eye with a tall brunette rider as they moved on, but after all, it could have just been a trick of his imagination. Right? 

Yuugi found himself being moved further on their way as Selene accelerated her speed, keeping herself neck and neck with the beast of the shadows. 

The small village they had stopped in front of grew in size as they drew closer, the lights inside of the homes now visible. The Shadow Royalty heard music drifting their way, seeing many different colored banners of pastels flying about. Suddenly, people seemed to be popping up everywhere. 

Endymion slowed along with Selene as they approached the small town, keeping their steps light as they walked onward. 

"What's going on," Yami inquired, looking on with wonder as he smelled incredible foods and spices wafting in the air, seeing the people dance in the street as musicians played a lively tune on a lyre and a flute. 

Yuugi smiled. "Whenever the Royal family has an event here, it is tradition for the natives to hold special festivals. It is considered a huge honor to hold the Suisho Ball, and so they celebrate, and pray to the goddess for another good year, and to be able to hold the ball again in the future. It is believed by some that the Suisho Ball will bring luck and prosperity to the Host Family." He looked over at the Shadow Royalty, face gleaming. "And so they dance." 

Endymion dodged a tottering child as they walked through the village, Yami realizing that they couldn't go around. Mountains were surrounding the small area on both sides, making the town nestled in the heart of Lunar territory. It seemed only the main rode had been carved through the usurped Lunar earth. 

People were, much to the darkness's pleasure, smiling and waving to the two royalties as they traversed on. He was surprised, however, that no one bowed to the Moon prince. They simply heralded his presence with smiles and a friendly demeanor. 

Selene gave a strong whinny when a young girl stepped in front of her, the young child unaware of the dangers of hooves. 

Yuugi pulled Selene abruptly to a stop, looking down to make sure that the young Moon Child had not been hurt. Hearing no cries of pain, and noticing the music had stopped playing, Yuugi dismounted, keeping a hand on Selene's back as he looked by her legs. 

The little girl sat quiet and content next to the glimmering silver hooves, twirling a small, opaque flower in her delicate little hands. Her silvery-blue hair was loose, softly falling about her face as she concentrated. 

"Hi there." 

She looked up at the sound of the prince's voice, seeing the familiar small band of silver on his forehead, donning but a small symbol of a crescent moon, both tips pointing upward. "Prince Yuugi," she declared with a giggle. Getting up, she trotted over to him as he knelt, holding the flower in her hands. 

"You need to be more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt under Selene's hooves," the prince explained softly.

She grinned, looking up at the Shadow Royalty. Her small pink eyes grew wide for a moment, suddenly looking back at Yuugi with a sense of urgency. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

Yuugi smiled. "Fire away." 

Moving in ever so slowly, she tilted her head in and whispered, pointing a finger that she was trying to hide towards the darkness. "He's pretty." 

Yuugi laughed, looking up at Yami who as still on Endymion. "He is, isn't he?" 

Did the darkness's dusky cheeks suddenly grow a bit flushed? A blush perhaps? 

"Can I tell you another secret?" 

Yuugi leaned in, wanting to hear what else the little child had to say. "Tell me." 

She handed him her tiny little flower, smiling ever so slightly. "I think you should keep him." 

Yuugi laughed again, giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead. "You know, I think you're right." 

She giggled yet again, bouncing off with her silver-blue hair flowing like clouds behind her. 

Making sure no more children were in the way, he mounted Selene again, setting off very slowly. 

Yami saw the little girl being held by a woman with powder blue hair, waving and smiling. Her mother, apparently. 

Yami leaned over slightly, looking at the Moon prince. "You know, I like your people here. They're very smart at a very young age." 

"Must be something in the water," the prince replied. 

Yami laughed. 

The music started up again, the two royalties hearing cheers and shouted good-byes as they left the little town. Turning in the beast of the moonlight's bare back, Yuugi waved goodbye as well. 

"So just how much of a ride do we have ahead of us," Yami asked, seeing nothing but mountain side as far as the sky seemed to reach. 

Yuugi gave a dark chuckle. "This is one of Selene's favorite running tracks. Just make sure you hold on tight. If you don't move fast through this territory on horseback, you'll get bombarded by the _piasuse_ that live around here." 

"_Piasuse,"_ Yami asked. 

Yuugi gave a grin. "Dive-bombing faeries." 

The darkness raised an eloquent eyebrow as Selene and Endymion began to pick up their pace, quickly resuming the all out run they had been at but minutes before. 

~ * ~

Gosh, but it seems that this story goes on forever. I'll tell you what. I'll continue this story until the night is done. I won't have any real closure, just the first night of Yami and Yuugi's relationship. Trust me. It'll have a bang for a last chapter. After that, I'll put up another story, and that will continue until I'm satisfied with it. (I'm terrible with conclusions. The reason that most of my stories go on hiatus in the first place. I know the ending is coming soon, and I have no idea how to close it off.) 

So until then, enjoy! More on the way! For future ideas, anything anyone would like to see? Space rangers? Farmers? Parallel dimensions? Just tell me!


	4. Once Upon chapter 4

****

Once Upon a Moonlit Tale

The Luna hair donned a wild grin as Selene expertly dodged yet another ball of light rocketing their way. Silver Lunar soil was kicked up behind them by glimmering hooves, spraying whatever faeries that were behind them out of their way. 

Endymion was nothing but an apparition as he moved swiftly through the trees, not but a shadow gliding along a long-forgotten path. 

The wind combed through the prince's hair with the same fervent glee as that of the shades ever dancing about the Beast of the Shadows. 

Butterflies tumbled about in his stomach when Selene began her descent down a particularly large slope of the mountain side, her speed now tripled of what it had been but moments before. 

The wicked laughter of the Shadow Prince drifted his way, a hearty neigh of a horse quickly following it. 

Yuugi prepared himself for the abrupt stop ahead of him, leaning to the side as Selene skidded to a stop. 

Yami and Endymion followed suite, rocks and debris falling off the cliff-side to the ground far below. 

A glimmering ocean blue lake sparkled and glittered before them, nestled in the heart of the rigorous mountain range. Large boulders scattered about the lake pulsed with an almost translucent aura, silvers and blues imitating the night sky above. 

Yuugi noticed that the darkness next to him looked almost speechless. "Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Yami nodded, allowing Endymion to walk up closer to Selene. "This makes me want to show you our sunrise back home," he stated somewhat forlornly. 

"Come," the moon prince stated, gently guiding Selene to the left. "There is a small path that will take us down the mountain side. There are some creatures here that I want you to meet." 

Mind concocting all of the different things that could possibly be down there, Yami followed suite, grateful that the creatures they were riding were more sure-footed than a mountain goat, as the path ahead looked steep and slippery. 

The moon was radiating light beneath the horses hooves as they picked their way through the narrow path, glowing white wild flowers dotting the hillside. Everything here seemed to pulse with a life of it's own, warm and alive. The Shadow Prince had a hunch that the life emitted by the moon bent to the every whim of the Moon Royalty. In fact, he was almost positive, seeing the wisps of light reach up in greeting of Yuugi and Selene as they walked on ahead of him. 

Gods, but wasn't he beautiful…

It did not take as long as he thought it would have to reach the edge of the lake, Selene and Endymion stopping behind a particularly large tree as their riders dismounted. 

Yuugi looked over at the Shadow Prince, beckoning him over. "Quiet now, less you scare them away." The Luna heir looked back at the lake, then turned to Yami again. "Wait here a moment." 

Crossing his arms, the darkness set his chin and leaned against the tree, slightly disgruntled at the strange position he had now been placed in. Since when did he have to _wait_ to find anything? 

He watched intriguednone the less as Yuugi precariously stepped closer to the lake, bending down at the water's edge. 

__

"Asahiineh lyaseh Miihalla," Yuugi half sang, half whispered into the still night air. 

Something below the water's surface rippled slightly, a large glimmer of white beginning to protrude. The darkness's eyes grew wide when two large wings unfolded, the water dripping off like drops of dew. It was even more surprising when a blue-silver head followed, beads of crystals strung expertly in fine strands of hair. 

And then the fin was visible as the figure advanced along the ground. Of _course_, he knew what these were! Fabled were they in his own native land, rumored to not even exist. The keepers of the sea and sky…

The mermaid with wings greeted the moon prince with a playful wink, welcoming his presence with a warm smile. "Prince Yuugi! It's been nearly two moons since you've last come to see us. Why the wait?" 

"I apologize, Melu. I had not intended to stay away for so long. However, I have not truly come for idle chit-chat tonight. There is someone that I want you to meet." Yuugi turned back to the darkness still behind the trees. 

Yami stepped forth, doing a rather good job of hiding his fascination with the fabled creature in front of him. Stopping next to Yuugi, he bowed graciously. 

"This is the heir of the Kage House, Prince Yami. He is Shadow Royalty." 

The _Miihalla_ practically squealed with delight. "My dear, isn't he a gorgeous thing?" 

Yami sat down next to Yuugi, wrapping an arm around the prince's waist. "You approve," he asked light-hearted. 

Yuugi stiffened when she winked. "Just a moment, the others need to see this." 

Yami watched curiously as she delved back into the water. "You feel nervous." 

Yuugi shook his head. "This is going to turn into a bigger frenzy that I originally intended."

"These creatures mean a lot to you," Yami stated. 

Yuugi fell further into the Shadow Royalty's offered embrace. "They have been good friends to me, and have often supplied the only place for me to get away from the palace for a little while. It seems that here, anything to do with one's privacy is no longer sacred." 

The darkness chuckled. "I know the feeling." 

The water rippled again, five more pairs of wings flapping away the water that tried to cling to the delicate feathers. 

There was a collective gasp from the women as they came closer. "You were right, Melu. He _is_ handsome." 

One of the _Miihalla_ came within inches of the Shadow Royalty, her silver eyes looking at him closely. He had the sudden feeling that she was measuring him, making sure that he was fit to claim the Moon prince as his own. He gazed back at her, unwavering. 

__

"Ylasheh Ehalyseh?" Yuugi asked. 

She nodded slowly, her ivory skin glistening in the starlight. "_Men-tu,_" she replied. "_Men-tu_." 

Yami looked over at Yuugi, his eyes questioning. Yuugi smiled. "She said you'll do," he stated quietly. 

Yami smiled as she scooted further back into the rest of the crowd, the other _Miihalla_ gathering closer. 

__

"Estehlah nah mealehsu, ehaleseh," one of the other _Miihalla_ pleaded, taking hold of one of Yuugi's hands and pulling him towards the water. 

"Yes," Melu agreed, "join us for a swim." 

"I…I don't know," Yuugi wavered. 

The _Miihalla_ squealed again with delight when the darkness picked him up in one graceful movement, a sinister smirk on his face as he stepped into the water. 

Yuugi looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "You wouldn't…" 

Seeing that smirk rise just a tad higher, Yuugi suddenly found himself falling downward. 

The fabled creatures around them gave a disappointed moan when the water seemed to part for the Moon prince as he simply floated there, arms crossed and looking at the Shadow Royalty pointedly. Moonlight radiated around him as his powers prevented him from slipping into the lake. His look stated his thoughts quite clearly. _Nice try…_

Standing up and gliding across the water, Yuugi took the Shadow Royalty's hand and guided him further out onto the lake, a reminder of what they had done but only a few hours before suddenly floating to the front of their mind. 

Yami moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Yuugi again, reveling in the feel of the Moon prince so close in his embrace. The Shadow prince nuzzled his nose affectionately, moving in closer to taste those sweet lips again…

And suddenly found him and the prince in his arms rocketing to the water's surface. 

Three giggling _Miihalla_ delved back into the lake. 

"Oh, that was just plain mean," Yuugi replied. 

Yami chuckled on top of him, thoroughly enjoying his position at the moment. Administering the kiss he had been denied a moment earlier, he held on to Yuugi tightly. The Moon prince mewled and sighed into that delectable mouth, wishing that their time together that night would never end. A few moments later they broke apart, breathless as before, and Yuugi nearly trembled with the fiery look cast his way. Yami cupped his cheek, his honeyed breath raining down the Moon prince's face. "I'm going to make love to you tonight," he whispered, barely above a breath of wind. 

Yuugi heaved in a rattled breath, anticipation swirling around in the pit of his stomach. 

Suddenly, the Luna heir smirked, and before the Shadow Royalty could concoct another thought he suddenly found himself immersed in water. 

Yuugi looked at the bubble he had made around himself when he descended into the lake, the water parting as he floated back to the surface. Turn about is surely fair play, and if Yami couldn't prevent the water from touching him…well, that wasn't his fault. 

Gazing at the water as it broke for him, the night sky above greeted his eyes and he stood, looking to see where the Shadow Royalty's head would emerge. 

His eye grew wide when a tear seemed to spread open in the lake's surface, hues of green and crimson and purple energies licking out towards the stars above. 

The Kage heir drifted up to him, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Anything that defies the laws of nature the Powers of Chaos are able to over rule. Water does not normally part for a body falling through." 

The Moon prince gazed at him transfixed, noticing that Yami was not standing _on_ the water like him, but he was actually floating just over it, shades and shadows of deep vibrant colors swirling in mesmerizing patterns. Yami's eyes said his thoughts precisely. _Nice try…_

Yuugi allowed himself to be swept us in another embrace, falling heavily into the passionate kiss the darkness gave him. Goddess, but did shadows taste so addicting…

His heart froze in his chest, remembering something he had been taught so very long ago. 

__

Never set your self up for failure, my son. You can not trust a mermaid to walk on land with nothing but her fins, and you can not trust a bird to be able to swim like a fish through the ocean. Take caution and great care where your trust and vulnerability is concerned. When your rule of the Moon Kingdom comes, these are things that you will have to practice on a daily basis. It could save not only your life, but the lives of all others affected by your decisions. 

Yuugi pulled back from the darkness, taking a hold of one of his hands with infinite care. 

Yami was surprised when he felt Yuugi's muscles tense momentarily, and the next thing he knew Yuugi had flipped him onto his back on the water's surface, straddled him, and kept his arms held firmly above the his head. He looked at the Moon prince questioningly. 

" I have a question for you," Yuugi whispered seriously. "I want you to answer it truthfully." 

"Ask," Yami stated. 

Yuugi was silent for a moment as he stared at Yami almost harshly. "How many other beds have you ever shared?" 

Yami was expressionless as he stared up at the Luna heir. "Honestly?" Yuugi said nothing as he waited for an answer. 

"I couldn't tell you for sure, perhaps one other." 

Yuugi's eyes betrayed his hurt, his heart feeling as though it might shatter. Yami felt his hands tighten around his wrists. "You…couldn't tell.." the Moon prince asked dangerously. 

"No," Yami stated, unaffected by the sudden mood change. "You see, I do not know if we have ever met in a past life. If we have, the only bed I would share is yours. If we haven't, then I remained chaste, waiting for your arrival." 

Yuugi's eyes softened again, his grip going a little more lax. "And you would never seek consolation in another's arms?" 

"No," Yami stated firmly. "And if I catch any other with you I will not hesitate to kill them, slowly if I deem it necessary. You belong to me now." Conviction swirled in crimson and bloodied depths. 

Yuugi released his hold, allowing the Shadow prince to sit up fully again. Yuugi accepted the next kiss without hesitation, allowing his emotions to flow freely. His fingers intertwined with the Shadow prince's as they caressed his face, the darkness now in complete control of the situation. 

Yami faintly heard their horses neigh and whiney next to the shore line, and the faint splash of the water as the _Miihalla_ traversed about. Everything but Yuugi was in the back of his mind-

Until Yuugi broke the kiss and gave out a heart-wrenching scream, clutching at his chest as he doubled over in pain. 

Yuugi didn't hear as Yami began to yell at him, frantic for an answer that he was not receiving. Could Yuugi even hear him? 

It felt as though an ice cold dagger had been lodged in his chest, and a sudden fear gripped at his consciousness. He couldn't bear too much more of the agony-

Then instantly it was gone. 

"Yuugi, what happened?" Yami was looking at him with concern and worry etched in his glowing red eyes. The Moon prince struggled to recapture his breath. 

"Trouble…to the far south. We…" 

Selene suddenly splashed up next to them, able to walk as freely across the water as the Moon prince was. Her eyes looked frantic, her stance ever moving. 

"Prince Yuugi, you must go!" The _Miihalla_ Melu was at their side in the water, tugging at him to mount Selene. Yami felt the other mythical creatures around him, pushing for him to stand. "Hurry!" They shouted. 

Helping Yuugi to stand, he felt something soft brush against his back, and upon turning around, saw Endymion's glowing amber eyes as frazzled as Selene's. 

Yuugi grabbed a shaky fistful of silky translucent silver-white hair once he was fully on the Beast of the Moonlight's back, still bending over slightly from the violent pain he had just experienced. Yami mounted Endymion with much more ease. 

"Run," Yuugi whispered to Selene. "You know the meaning of haste." 

Selene bolted, her prancing hooves ready to run. 

"kkwy," on of the _Miihalla_ called before Endymion could take flight. The Shadow prince turned, slightly annoyed at being held up, yet surprised that she would know his name. The one that had measured him so critically faced him, green-silver hair dropping beads of moister. "Take care of him," she stated. "Now leave! Quickly!" 

"Show the Light the speed of the Shadows," Yami whispered to Endymion, and soon he was off and running as well into the night. 

~ * ~

Yami starred with wide eyes as Endymion came to a stop, the large city they had just entered nearly devoid of any life. Banners and ribbons lay scattered about the ground, crystal and diamond paths scratched and dull. 

Yuugi was gazing transfixed, almost in a trance, as fear permeated his eyes at the sight. Selene was unmoving. 

Yami saw that there were, indeed, a few people visible, hiding in the crevices of the large city hall. A woman with sugar pink hair was holding her hands high, struggling to maintain a shield around her and the rest of the people inside. The Shadow prince recognized her almost translucent pink garb, a blue trim adorning her attire. She was what one would call a Moon Angel. Guardians of the distant cities of the Moon, hand selected by the Queen herself to keep order established and protection ever constant. But what she was protecting all of the people from, he thought he'd never see…

"Luna's bane," he whispered quietly. 

A gangly looking creature, perhaps it had been part woman at one point in time, but now it was hard to tell. Tough leather hide was stretched over harshly angled bones. Pupil-less black eyes deep set in the face held no emotion, no thoughts, and no intelligence. Gouges in what one might call skin leaked a black liquid thinner than sweat, chunks of black…something…protruding in it's wake. An insane grin stretched across the creature's face, revealing a set of jaws that was too large to fit the skull. Row upon row of sharp, jagged teeth oozed rotting flesh, tangled blue hair dull and rusted. Ratty leather wings vibrated with it's anger, the creature clawing and scratching at the shield to get inside. 

Luna's bane was always something that had been feared by all Houses. It was commonly known that every House _had_ a bane, the strongest families with the most feared. By far, Luna's was one of the worst. Even the Kage House had a bane, but it was more of an event where when the light ran out, so would their sanity, and thus leave the Powers of Chaos to destroy all in it's path. 

That was why they worshipped the sun so heavily. If Ra ever left them, their main source of light and sanity, all would be lost for them. 

Luna' bane, on the other hand, was indeed a creature, most likely not of their universe. One only reared its ugly head every five hundred years, and only the most adept Royalty could ever hope to relinquish it. It fed on energy, thus, always attacking the Royal family. After all, even _he_ knew that Queen Tranquility had some abilities that would make any man or woman drool with envy. 

"Not, here…not tonight," Yuugi pleaded. "Not this night." 

The creature screeched harshly, and Yuugi shook his head, getting his bearings straight. He had to protect his home and kingdom. 

Selene rushed forward, and Yami saw a blade of light magically extend from Yuugi's right hand. Standing tall on Selene's back, he readied himself, hurdling off when he was in striking range. Strangely enough, he managed to leave a deep welt in the creature's right shoulder, forcing another ear-splitting scream to erupt from its throat. 

Yami watched frozen as a blade fight ensued, the _Miihalla's_ words drifting back to him. 

__

Take care of him…

Yuugi had not the strength to combat this thing alone. No matter how much of the Moon's powers bent to his whim, he could never hope to destroy Luna's bane at such a young age. His mother said that it had taken the first Queen of the Moon nearly three decades of merely holding the creature off before she could destroy it. And it was said that people of that time had a considerably larger amount of power…

Not only him, but Endymion as well snapped back to reality when they heard Yuugi hit the defense wall of the Moon Angel hard.

The Moon prince stood, fed up with the stale-mate match. "Enough," he declared, dropping his sword as he readied himself. 

The people behind him starred awe-struck when the ground beneath them began to alight, wisps of silver and white circling up around the prince as he called the strengths of the Moon to his aid. 

Luna's bane screeched again, angered that it could no longer see it the blinding light. 

He uttered no words for this incantation, nor did he move. Invoking the Moon was a dangerous task, one that he was confident would not fail him. 

In a blazing inferno of light and wind the beam of energy struck the creature head on, knocking it harshly against the ground. 

Once the light dimmed, the people cheered when they saw Luna's bane limp on the ground, unmoving. 

Selene was standing slightly next to it, acting as if she wanted to trample it and yet afraid to fully approach it. Curious, Yuugi walked up closely, gazing down at the slumped figure. 

His cry was an anguished one when those huge jaws sank into his shoulder, feeling the toxic blood pour into his fresh wound. Claws of ice penetrated his arms, his life force slowly starting to drain from him. He collapsed on the ground hard, unable to fight the creature off. 

The Moon Angel was horrified, unable to help and fully aware of her situation. Let down the shields to fight it off, and most likely lose the lives of all of the people in her city. Stay where she was, and the Heir to the Moon Throne would die tonight. 

Something strange seemed to capture the attention of the creature eating away at the prince's life force, drawing its attention to somewhere behind it. Its jaws released the prince, and it turned around, seeing a shadow slowly edging its way over. 

The Moon Angel was unable to tear her eyes away from what she saw next, the Shadow that had now encompassed Luna's bane slowly plucking at its leather hide like invisible needles. It swiveled its head from side to side looking for its attacker and found none. 

Sounds of flesh and bone shredding ensued, and the Shadows became so dark nothing was visible of the carnage that followed. The scream of the creature turned into a gurgle, and that gurgle turned into the soft sound of blood drifting along a smooth worn path. 

From that darkness emerged a tall figure garbed in glimmering black, his deep red eyes both angered and concerned. 

Yami bent down next to Yuugi, hoping that his previous experience with healing would be enough to help the Moon prince. 

The Moon Angel released her shields, Luna's bane no longer a threat, and rushed over to help. Healing was one of her specialties, after all. 

~ * ~

Yuugi tried to blink his eyes open, unable to focus clearly enough to see. His pain was gone, of this he was truly grateful, but he felt unable to move at the moment. Where had he experiences this before? "Am I dead," he rasped out to no one in particular. 

"No," a voice chuckled. "You're not dead." 

He suddenly realized. His body was trying to adapt to foreign energies that had been placed inside of him, usually occurring with magical healing. Suddenly, a flash of sugar pink caught his eye, warm soft eyes looking down at him. Perhaps he was dreaming. "Rena, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Selesheh City?" 

Another voice chuckled. A feminine one. "I am, silly." 

Yuugi's eyes suddenly focused, and he soon realized that he wasn't dead, nor was he dreaming. Yami was holding him tightly, a woman with sugar pink hair greeting him with laughing eyes. "Oh, goddess…I'm… I'm so sorry. I almost…" 

"Shh," The Shadow Royalty soothed. "You did what any Royalty should do when their home is in danger." He looked over at the woman next to them. "You know each other well?" 

Yuugi chuckled. "She was basically my nanny when I was young. I suggested her placement here when I was of age." 

"And I love it here, too." Her head turned to look behind her, her eyes upon her return nervous. "Please, we need a bit more help." 

Standing rather shakily, Yuugi began to walk with the others further into the city hall. A young girl was being cradled by an elder woman, her opaque silver-white hair falling carelessly into her eyes. Wounds spread across from her shoulders to her waist, Luna's bane leaving a definite mark. 

Yuugi kneeled down next to her, by far the best healer in the group. "Where are her parents," he asked. 

"Dead," Rena spoke miserably. "This child is all that the creature wanted." 

Yuugi cursed. "Moon Nobility, no doubt. After she's healed, we'll take her back to the palace. She can't be any more than three years old, I know mother always wanted a daughter, if we can't find any other relatives who want to claim her." 

~ * ~

Yuugi stood rigidly in front of his mother, her gaze both proud and harsh. "You took on Luna's bane alone, expecting to defeat it?" 

"No," Yuugi stated. "I took on a Luna's bane, attempting to defend all of the people in that city." 

"You didn't even call for aid," she asked. 

"You knew it was there, too. I know you felt it, just like all others who have Moon Royalty blood flowing in their veins." 

She stood tall, regal in her flowing white gown. "And now you bring an orphaned child who was a target of that wretched creature, without even an explanation of its demise?" 

Yuugi bit his lip. He really didn't know _how_ it was defeated. He'd been passed out, and didn't have time to ask Yami. 

"I destroyed it, your highness. Shadow powers did not get locked in a stale-mate like the powers of Moonlight did so readily did with that…thing." 

Yuugi looked back at Yami standing next to him, attempting to comprehend the sheer power that the Shadow prince must have exerted. 

Queen Tranquility was silent as she stared at them. "You leave the Suisho Ball all night, traipse through dangerous ruins, travel through a village celebration, mingle with the protected _Miihalla_, ignore you Royal duties, and put not only yourselves, but the prized _Seeasha_ horses in danger of their lives, and expect to come back home at four a.m. without punishment?" 

Yuugi bit his lip harder. 

"Is there any thing else you wish to tell me, my son?" She asked lowly. 

__

Don't choke, he told himself sternly. _Don't choke…_ "I have made my decision for a partner in my upcoming rule of the Moon Kingdom." 

She crossed her arms, waiting. Yami remained perfectly silent. 

"He is standing before you." 

Her silver-blue eyes snapped on to Yami, energies simply flowing about her with ease. Gods, if she became angry…perhaps she could destroy five or six Luna's bane creatures if she truly wanted to…

Suddenly, she sighed. "You realize that your father's going to kill you." 

Smiling, Yuugi allowed to tension to leave him, accepting Yami's offered embrace gratefully. The Shadow prince nuzzled the side of his face with affection. 

"You two best be off," she stated, heading back into the archives where her husband was looking up the retrieved young girl's parents and relatives. 

"Why," Yuugi asked. 

She turned and looked at him, another one of those looks crossing her eyes that stated she knew much more than she should have. "Because there is only a couple of hours left in the night." 

Yami smirked into his shoulder, squeezing around Yuugi's waist. Blushing, Yuugi felt himself herded off somewhere down the hall, most likely to an empty bedroom. 

"How does she do that?!," he complained, the darkness clinging to him laughing all the way. 

"With practice, love. With practice." 

~ * ~

*wipes forehead* Wow. That sure was a lot. I hope that it was satisfactory. And who knows, I just might continue it with another arc a little later. I apologize for not getting to Ryou and Bakura-kun, I simply ran out of time. Review? Please? 


	5. Protege

****

Protégé 

Summary: France, 1765. A slowly developing town just outside of Paris, also known as Le Amour. A mysterious, traveling entrepreneur and games master stays the night in a house of pleasure, not expecting to find a new object of affection. A new protégé is taken under his wing and securely placed there, never to be removed. Homosexuality is a central premise of the story. 

Gray bathed the countryside in a vast sea of mist, sight hindered and roads covered in mud. The whiney of a black horse echoed through the thick evening, the creaking of a carriage coming to a labored stop. 

The coachman stepped down from his bench, placing his whip on the seat as he readied himself accordingly. With a master the likes of which he had been so lovingly blessed with, it was always in one's best interest to look in the best possible state, even if he was drenched to his stockings and bitter with the cold. 

Madame Resell starred out of the only window in her hotel, watching with eager eyes as the expensive ensemble stopped directly in front of her door. Surely this man would bring in a good profit for the evening, his coach bedecked in gold and leather. Even though her girls were in high demand with her regular guests, they couldn't always afford the best room available. Surely this man would. 

The coachman opened the door with purpose, standing respectfully off to the side as a lithe figure exited the dark space. 

He wasn't as tall as most French-men, but he was well built, muscles visible even under his leather-skin trench that he donned, dyed a deep, forbidding black. His face could not be seen, hidden in the shadow of his hood. 

He said nothing to the man holding his door open for him as he stepped up to the entrance of her hotel, nor did he wait for it to open for him, instead choosing to step right on through. 

Madame Resell stood tall at his entrance, ready to please him in any way necessary. Any way to gain a chance to dive into his pockets for whatever he might have about him. 

"Welcome, _Monsieur_. We are pleased to have you here," she greeted kindly. 

A dusky hand removed his hood in one swipe, revealing a face that was kissed by an autumn sun. A sculpted frame and hard-placed eyes set an air of dominance about his aura. Moister glinted on his honeyed cheeks. He didn't look French in the least. A foreigner? Perhaps she would get more out of him tonight than she originally thought. 

Burning red eyes starred at her intensely, an almost alien intelligence swirling about their blood-covered depths. 

"A room for the night," he replied, no emotions in his deep-dark voice. 

"_Oui_," she replied, a disgruntling feeling settling over her skin as he continued to stare at her, feeling as if her height was slowly falling further towards the ground. "Follow me," she replied. 

Her girls were sprawled about lazily, waiting for a guest to choose their _jouet_ for the night. 

She turned around briefly, wondering if his eyes were wondering. 

Her heart lodged in her chest when she noticed his steely gaze locked on her own. 

She shivered. It was not like he was looking at her with lust, a hunger that night after night with many lovers could not quench. No, this look was...cold. Cold, aloof, and…she couldn't help but shiver again, feeling icicles penetrate her spine. He did not seem very…happy. Jubilant and vibrant was the usual mood of men coming her way, looking for comfort. He held no such qualities. The thought of a demon briefly flashed through her mind, and she suddenly felt terrible for the girl that would be stuck with him tonight. 

…Would he even want one? He paid the others no particular interest. Why come here? 

She hurried up the stairs, the stranger in her midst keeping easy pace with her. There were only four suites on the upper level, reserved for only the best of customers to come here. And the most expensive. 

She stopped before his room, barely able to face him. "Name, _Monsieur?"_

"Fonce Tenebres," he replied, dropping a velvet pouch of royal purple into her hands. "I wish for no disturbances tonight." 

"_Oui, Monsieur._" The small bag jangled happily, pregnant with a generous amount of gold coins. 

He looked up as she stepped out of the way, a voice drifting down the hallway growing louder as it grew closer. "_Aucun! Aucun!_ Leave me alone!" 

"Now be good, _mio petite_. Come with me!" A young woman of about eighteen was struggling to pull along a young boy who was quite short for his age, golden bangs and obsidian and ruby hair going astray. "I do not want to go!" His accent was not that of the average French child, but sounded hard-placed, struggling to get the pronunciation correct. 

Madame Resell had not wanted this boy to show his dirtied face tonight, no doubt about to cause annoyance with the guests that were already staying at her hotel that night. 

"He is not French," Fonce Tenebres stated, looking at the boy intensely as he headed their way. 

"A foreigner, _Monsieur Tenebres_. Orphaned and taken in here by the kind heart of my daughter, Alice." She cursed silently to herself, wishing that Alice had not thought of the women that might like a stay at their hotel, attempting to recruit this boy to bring in more revenue. 

"What is his name," Fonce asked. 

"Yuugi," she pronounced, not liking the feel of the foreign language upon her tongue. 

"Age," he pressed further. 

"Seventeen, from what my daughter has been able to get out of him. Forgive me, _Monsieur_, he will be removed immediately if he has caused any annoyance for you." She turned to Alice as the two came their way. "Take him down to the basement, hurry with you! Out of my hair with him!" 

"But, mama," Alice protested. 

"No," Fonce spoke up. Madame Resell looked up at him in confusion, seeing a strange look flitter across those hard bloodied eyes. "I would prefer his company tonight. Leave him with me." 

Madame Resell shivered again. She had to get away from him. "Of course." She turned to the young boy looking up at her in confusion. "Go with him!," she hissed, stepping aside and pushing him closer to her guest. He uttered no words as his violet orbs clouded over in numb, dumbfounded thoughts, following Fonce into the master suite. 

The door snapped closed, and Alice looked back at her mother, her eyes clearly stating their shock. "Do you suppose," she whispered. 

Her mother shook her head. "I pray not. Profit or none, I would prefer to have him gone by morning." 

Alice nodded her head, but looked back at her mother just the same. "But…if you _do_ suppose that's the sort of thing he fancies… perhaps…?" 

"No!" Madame Resell hissed, stopping herself quickly. Maybe? Perhaps that would be the reason business had not been so good lately? Wrong…selection? 

No. Ridiculous. Absurd. The very thought was of no relevance. 

Or was it? 

~ * ~

Yuugi looked on horrified as he starred at the man before him. Alice had been trying to pull him down to meet the other women that worked at the hotel, trying get him to become more warm to the thought of giving up his body every night for money. An idea he wanted to have no part of. He didn't want to be here. Not one bit.

The man was picking up a robe that was hanging on a hook, then began to walk quickly over to the bed, flinging it over the center. 

"Out!" He roared, and Yuugi realized that there was a naked figure sprawled out across the luxurious red velvet comforter. 

The blonde looked at Fonce, a deep sense of violation spreading across her delicate features as she wrapped the robe around herself, fleeing the room without an uttered word. 

He swallowed hard. What could this man want with him tonight? Why did he even have to _be_ here? 

"Who are you," Yuugi asked, desperate for an answer. 

__

"Monsieur Fonce Kurayami." He poured himself a glass of wine, turning his head slightly with a faint smirk. "But just Yami will do." 

Yuugi's eyes grew wide. "You know my native tongue? Can you speak it?" 

Fonce took a sip of the _Chablis_ wine, looking thoughtful as he walked over to the bed. "I know many languages, _mon cocotte_. And I can speak them with ease." 

"_Motte-iku watashi okatei!_" Yuugi declared before he could stop himself. "_Yorokobaseru_," he added feebly. 

"_Iie,"_ Fonce replied, shaking his head slightly. "Your home is no more. Orphaned, was what Madame Resell had said?" 

"That doesn't mean this is where I belong," Yuugi stated firmly. 

"And what would you do once you stepped back ashore of your beloved island, _mon cocotte_? Where would you live?" 

"I," he started, his defense suddenly losing life upon his lips. "I don't know," he muttered miserably. "But I can't stay here." 

"_Aucun_, you can not." 

He looked up, confused. "Then where will I go?" 

Fonce set the glass down on a bedside table, walking up to Yuugi with a feline grace. Exact, regal, deadly. 

Yuugi sucked in a frightened breath when Fonce began to unbutton his shirt, dusky fingers moving faster than he could stop them. 

He was petrified when a hot breath caresses his face, the smell not of alcohol and rotting food, but spicy, warm…sun-kissed shadows. 

An electric touched grazed his delicate white skin when the garment was removed. 

Fonce stood upright, looking at the faded white material with disdain. "mAr," he snarled, looking at the mud stains splattered across its surface. "You need something much cleaner than this." He tossed the offending thing into the waste basket. 

Yuugi heaved in a rattled breath, mind numb with too many thoughts and questions. _Why_ had the man removed his shirt? 

"Where will I go?" He asked again. 

Fonce sat at the edge of the bed and began to unlace his shoes. "The bed for starters. You need a good night's rest." 

Yuugi creeped warily closer to the bedside, easing on it slowly only when Fonce had stood and placed his tall boots in a corner of the room. 

"And after that," he ventured. 

"_Nagaku aruku to issho ni mayanoka mi-shiranu hito," _the sensual voice caressed his senses, and Yuugi felt himself momentarily falling into a blissful haze. 

Burning eyes bored down upon him, and Yuugi was suddenly very aware. "You can't have me," he stated firmly, eyes narrowing in warning. 

A rich, full laughter bubbled past sun-kissed lips. "No?" 

Yuugi fell further into the bed as Fonce drew closer, swirling eyes gazing at him with unhindered lust. 

So close their faces had become…why did this _Yami_ keep coming closer? The young teenager's eyes were wide when those smooth lips fell upon his own, unable to come up with a reason for not fighting him off. 

A hot tongue found its way into his mouth, and he was suddenly bombarded with a taste that he could never have dreamed of. Gold-spun silks and midnight dew. Sweet desert nights and blood and sweat and honeyed spices…

Gods but did the term seem so fitting. Sun-kissed shadows. How else to describe it? 

He barely registered his hands making contact with warm flesh beneath a cotton shirt, his moans becoming lost inside of this stranger's addicting kiss. 

Far too soon it ended, Fonce stopping just inches above his lips, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Hmm." 

It was all Fonce had to say. 

Yuugi noticed that his arms were wrapped around Fonce's chest, his shirt entirely undone. 

The strange man stood and removed his shirt completely, his back now turned to Yuugi. 

How had he done that? How had Yuugi not even been aware of what he was doing? Witchcraft? Consort of the devil? "You still can't have me," Yuugi rasped out, a sudden fear gripping onto his heart. 

"My shirt would tend to disagree with you, _mon amour_. Saved me the bother of troubling with those pesky buttons. I just might keep you around after all." His aforementioned garment fell to the floor. 

"Devil," Yuugi hissed, wrapping the covers around him tightly. "Keep your distance from a child of God." 

He looked on terror stricken when Fonce let out a hearty laugh. "_Mio petite, _you may have been born in Japan, but you have spent your whole life here, haven't you?" 

How could he have known? 

Yami turned to him and grinned. "So tell me, _amour_, where did you learn Japanese? Who taught you?" 

"I…" he stopped short, his wonderful defense falling to the ashes yet again. " _Grand Pere_. He wanted me to learn." 

"_Mon pauvre precieux bien-aime_," Fonce chided. "What a sheltered life you have led. A stranger in both lands." 

"Why?" Yuugi asked. "Why would I be a stranger in both lands?" 

Fonce looked at him pointedly. "Who in your family is French, _amour_?" 

Yuugi frowned, thinking back upon his past. "_Pere._" 

Fonce nodded. His father. Walking up close to Yuugi again, he allowed his hand to leave a lingering caress across the young boy's face as he spoke. "Because, _mon cocotte_, the people of your native land are not Christians, they are Buddhist. Mention anything to do with your beloved Yahweh and they will permanently deem you as an outsider, laughing in your face all the while." 

Those deep purple eyes of Yuugi's, so very rare of an eye color at that, watered to the point of tears. It couldn't be. Shunned in the one place he thought he belonged? "_Grand Pere_ wanted me to learn Japanese first, and French after words. It is why pronunciation is so difficult for me. I don't want to be alone in a land that does not feel like home." 

Fonce rubbed his nose against Yuugi's, still cupping his alabaster cheek. "No, _jouisseur allumons_, you will not be alone." 

Yuugi shook his head. "Stop with the pet names! It is not right! It is sin! Father Augustus should whip me right now! You bring the devil to my doorstep!" 

Fonce laughed again, deeply within his throat, and gave Yuugi another kiss, soft and sweet and lingering perhaps just a little too long. "_Mon cocotte,_ the Christians condemn one for even breathing. Humans are already wallowing in sin. There is nothing left to do but embrace it. Why do you listen to a god that contradicts his own teachings?" 

Yuugi looked up confused. "What do you mean?" 

Fonce smiled briefly. "Jealousy is a sin, is it not, _bien-aime?_" 

Yuugi nodded his head slowly. 

"And yet the first thing you are told is that your god is a jealous god. A vengeful god when he does not get what he wants from _his children_. You have a Father, yes. But where is your Mother? Where is the one that was around you since conception of your soul? Where is the _balance_?" 

Yuugi looked up at Fonce, a new curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Do you believe in God?" 

Fonce frowned hard. "Not in the same context in which you believe in him." 

Yuugi's brow furrowed at the cryptic reply. 

"What you are doing to me is evil. Beelzebub and Satin alike must have control of your body." 

Again, Fonce laughed. "Do you know where the term came from for Satin? Do you know the root of his name?" 

"Surely it must be Latin," Yuugi ventured.

"Indeed, _amour_. It is Latin, the root word being _Saishin_. Meaning to illuminate. Much like Lucifer and lucidity. A creation of the church to turn people against the Illuminati, the devout believers in science. Galileo was one of them, did you know this?" 

Yuugi shook his head. 

"I do not believe in _evil_, _mon petite_. Perhaps I should teach you about Hippocraties. The four humors might give you a different perspective on life." 

Yuugi's mind was reeling with what he was hearing. Everything this man said tonight contradicted everything he had ever been taught. 

"And besides, _mon cocotte_, if woman is the original sinner, why spend an evening with her?" 

Yuugi became lost in another kiss as Fonce lowered himself on top of him. Arms wrapping around that lithe body tightly again, and had he been remotely coherent he would swear to have heard a purr being emitted from deep within Yami's throat. The weight that settled in between his legs felt so right, and he found himself wrapped even tighter around the desert anomaly on top of him. 

Fonce broke away from the kiss briefly, and Yuugi suddenly found his lips aching to again taste the sensual mouth but inches away from his own. Without thinking, he pushed himself forward, almost swallowing the foreign tongue. If there was anything to become addicted to, this would be it. 

The rest of the night faded away for him as a blazing heat settled around him, all other memory lost as if consumed by the wine that lay forgotten on the bedside table. 

~ * ~

Madame Resell watched curiously as Sophia came down the stairs looking highly disgruntled. "He told me to leave!" she said befuddled. "What in God's name is he doing here if he doesn't want me in his room?" 

Madame Resell began to think again, What would he be doing here? _Had_ he fancied that Yuugi after all? 

"I'll be right back," she stated, hurrying herself up the staircase. 

There were muffled sounds coming from the closed door. Curious. 

Easing the door open just slightly, she was grateful that she always made sure they were well oiled on the hinges. 

Her eyes grew very wide when she saw two bodies pressed together on the bed, two pairs of hands roaming in rather forbidden places. 

If _he_ fancied this boy, maybe…perhaps…Yuugi should stay after all? 

__

Yes…he should stay after all. He _could_ bring in a lot of revenue. 

Madame Resell made a mental note to listen to her daughter's ideas more carefully next time. 

Yes…next time indeed. 

~ * ~

Oh…I like this story. It's _very_ fun to write. To anyone who _is_ a devout Christian/Catholic/Lutheran/exc. Please to do not be offended. These are only my own personal views on religion, and it is in no way a bash against you. I happen to have many friends who are dedicated church-goers, and have been friends with them for a long time. We have agreed to disagree. Simple as that. It is only meant for enjoyment, and from what _I_ have gathered in my own readings and research on the subject. (in case you're wondering, I _do_ believe in God and Jesus…just…on a slightly different level. Yami will explain it to you later. 

Translations! 

__

French Monsieur: Sir

__

French Oui: Yes

__

French Jouet: Toy

__

French Fonce: Dark

__

French Tenebres: Darkness

__

French Aucun: No 

__

French Mio petite: (My)Little one

__

Japanese Kurayami: Darkness

__

French Chablis: A French white wine

__

Japanese Motte-iku watashi okatei: Take me home!

__

Japanese Yorokobaseru: Please

__

Japanese Iie: No

__

French Mon Cocotte: My pet

__

Ancient Egyptian mAr: Wretched 

__

Japanese Nagaku aruku to issho ni mayanoka mi-shiranu hito: Long walks with midnight strangers

__

French Mon Amour: My love

__

French Grand Pere: Grandfather

__

French Amour: Love

__

French Mon: My

French Mon pauvre precieux bien-aime: My poor precious beloved

__

French Pere: Father

__

French Jouisseu allumons: sensual light

__

French Bien aime: Beloved

*wipes forehead* Wow! That was a lot! Hope you enjoyed! –Yes, all of the translations are _real_. 


	6. Protege chapter 2

****

Protégé

Yuugi collapsed against the pillow gasping for breath, sweat pouring from his brow to the pillow beneath his head. His midnight stranger draped himself across the young man's chest, his pulsing heart beating rapidly against Yuugi's. 

Fonce hummed in delight into Yuugi's neck, entrapping the heat they had created between the two. 

Yuugi couldn't bring himself to be ashamed of what he had just done. Father Augustus always said that devil-work and witchcraft was fun in the beginning, but god of all gods, did that feel so _good_. Every touch had him crying for more. Every caress was softer than he could ever have imagined pure silk to feel gliding across his skin. Every kiss contained a fire hotter and brighter than a summer sun. 

Every hungry look so dark and captivating, he was falling beyond salvation. 

…Salvation of what? The erotic, gorgeous, _delicious_ thing on top of him? Of sweet, honey filled nights of sweat and blood and moans and a pleasure ripping through him so wonderful that he never wanted it to stop? 

Was this what wallowing in sin felt like? Was this the heavenly retreat he was searching for? 

Fonce's hand was resting peacefully on Yuugi's shoulder, and in idle thoughts the young man clasped it, feeling beneath his fingers warm metal that had been polished smooth. He fiddled with it for the moment, content to allow the hard surface to greet the pads of his finger tips. It was a broad ring from what he could tell, a small design etched onto the surface. Idle thoughts moved into harmless curiosity as Yuugi fully opened his eyes, catching a good glimpse of the object he was fiddling with. 

Out of instinct his heart lodged in his throat, his earlier suspicions confirmed. "Witchcraft," he hissed, looking at the pentagram that was clearly depicted on Fonce's ring. 

Yami looked up at him sleepily, his swirling ruby eyes half lidded and drowsy….and yet arousing just the same. "_Iie,"_ he whispered, giving a firmer squeeze of Yuugi's hand. 

He held his left hand up, baring another ring on his middle finger, a gold Star of David visible for him to see. 

Yuugi looked on confused. "I…do not understand," he stated helplessly. Fonce was turning into a larger enigma that he originally expected. 

Fonce sighed, contemplating his rings. "These symbols had different meanings before King David adopted the six pointed star, and the modern Druids with the pentagram. Ancient meanings. Used by many different races and religions for ages beyond count." 

Yuugi looked at him curiously. "What were they," he asked. 

Fonce shook his head, reclaiming his earlier position, head lodged into the pillows and Yuugi's silk-soft tresses. "In the morning, _allumons_. In the morning." Before he could ask further, Fonce sat up again and silenced his next question with one last deep kiss, pushing him down into the feather-stuffed pillows, ready to claim what little sleep the night had left to offer. 

~ * ~ 

Yuugi blinked his eyes opened when rustling noises penetrated his deep sleep. Allowing the haze of slumber to diminish, the form of Fonce moving swiftly about the room greeted him, the foreign man all ready dressed for the day ahead. He was in the middle of buckling his large boots, his cloak draped over the arm of an ornate velvet padded chair.

"Rise and shine, _mio petite_. It is time to leave." Yuugi sat up in the bed, the actions from the night before sticking mercilessly to his skin. Fonce looked up at his tousled form. "But not until you've had a bath. There is one waiting for you in the adjoining bathroom. I suggest you hurry, _amour_." 

Taking one of the sheets with him, Yuugi hurried into the aforementioned room, scowling at the pink rugs all over the floor. It surely was not one of his favorite colours, but Madame Resell certainly seemed to fancy it. 

"Move swiftly, _bien-aime,_" _Monsieur Tenebres_ called from the bedroom. "_Muid aux vb cruid mhor ull teachtaireacht go freastal ar._" 

Yuugi looked up swiftly from the steaming water, unable to recognize the language Fonce used. "_Nani_," he called in question. 

Fonce laughed from the bedroom, but gave no other reply. 

Yuugi wrinkled his nose at the scented oils and soaps that littered the area around the claw tub, grabbing the most pleasing smells and washing away the dirt and oil that covered his skin. 

His mind was abuzz with all of the questions that lay before him. Where _would_ he go now? What had Fonce decided he should do with him? Yuugi had no money to offer, no inheritance to live off of, no talents for an occupation, and he certainly wasn't going to stay with someone in exchange for sex the rest of his life. He simply refused. 

He closed his eyes in a brief remembrance, still feeling the silken electricity of Yami's touch from the night before. 

Pleasant steam rose from the bath water, pulling a sleepy haze over his wandering thoughts. 

"Are you finished, _mon cocotte?_ Our coach leaves shortly." 

Yuugi shivered as the sensual voice teased his ears, and he blinked back his warm haze to look into serious yet soft bright crimson. Fonce was holding up a pure white towel for him to dry with, holding it wide for him to simply step into. 

Blushing in his modesty as he rose from the bath and bubbles, Yuugi allowed his midnight stranger to wrap the towel around him with grace and care, feeling lithe hands enfold his shoulders possessively. "Come," Fonce whispered. "You need to dress." 

The young teen allowed the hand on his lower back to guide him forward back into the bedroom, suddenly recalling that his garments from the night before had been tossed into the garbage for being too old and too decrepit. 

After placing him in front of the bed, Fonce removed his towel and helped Yuugi into a shirt, taking great pleasure in fastening the buttons himself. Yuugi would blush despite himself as every once in a while a knuckle or the pad of a finger would suddenly slide across his chest. 

Fonce handed him some breaches, reaching for some stockings as Yuugi pulled the deep brown garment on. 

For the most part, he and Yami weren't actually that different in size. Fonce was perhaps a couple of inches taller than he, and certainly donning an impressive amount of muscle, but other than that they were quite similar. 

However, that did not make the breaches fit perfectly on him, causing Yuugi to wade in the material rather that fit in it comfortably. 

Fonce laughed as he helped Yuugi into the stockings. "We'll have to remedy that, won't we _kawaii hito_?" 

Yuugi raised one delicate eyebrow as he contemplated his newest pet name. _Darling?_

Fonce swung a warm cloak over his shoulders, once again gently ushering him to the door. "Will we be able to get me out of here," he asked softly. 

"Have no fear, _mry._ I am here, and not even Yahweh could tear you away from me." Fonce stopped and looked at Yuugi pointedly. His voice was so much lower for a moment, and the first taste of fear for any who might cross this man's path lingered on Yuugi's tongue. "_Anata ga zoku suru ni wayashi o ni._"

__

You belong to me… Wasn't that a slightly unsettling thought indeed? 

…And yet why was a small part of him acting as if it had now only begun to awake, screaming at him to submit to Fonce's every word? His every touch? His every hungry glance cast his way? 

Yuugi swallowed hard, but only found himself nodding, hugging himself into Yami's side. 

By now, they had reached the bottom of the steps, and were making swift timing to the front door when a shrill screech drifted their way. 

__

"Monsieur," Madame Resell demanded. "Where do you think you are taking him?" Her French accent was becoming particularly harsh with her anger as it rose. 

Fonce turned and looked at her harshly, hissing slightly with his reply. "I am taking what belongs to me, Madame. Had you not stolen a glance into my room last night, you would be none the wiser, and would sooner have _mio petite_ gone before the day could even break. I bid you good day." Fonce's pentagram ring glinted in the early morning light, and Madame Resell found herself slowly backing against a wall. "_Devil worship,_" she gasped in fear. "I had a feeling!" 

Yami laughed heartily. "Believe whatever you will, Madame. So long as it keeps you out of my hair." She could swear that she saw slightly enlarged canines when he grinned. 

"God speed, little one," she whispered, watching with horrified eyes as the small male was whisked up by Fonce and carried out the front door. It was muddy out in the spring time, and she knew that he bore no shoes or boots to wear to protect his feet. 

After all, didn't most people take good care of their possessions? 

~ * ~

Yuugi watched curiously as Fonce stopped in front of an expensive looking carriage, the coachman getting down from the bench and bowing respectfully, and opening the carriage door. "_AntUasal Dorchadas_," he greeted. 

Yuugi looked up at Fonce curiously, again not understanding the language. "_Fuist_," Fonce soothed. "It is Gaelic." He looked back up at the coachman. "_Imigh to an cead buatais siopamor to feic_," he spoke, "_Leabhar maith a on_," he continued as an after thought. 

"_Sea a mhaistir!_" The man stated promptly. 

Fonce stepped up into the carriage, keeping Yuugi on his lap as he seated himself on the leather covered bench inside. 

"What did you say," Yuugi asked. 

"I told him to go to a boot store, a good one," Yami stated calmly. 

"He didn't greet you as _Monsieur Kurayami_," Yuugi pointed out. 

"_Iie,_ he did not." 

Yuugi was silent as he thought this over. "What _did_ he call you?" 

"My name, of course." 

"I thought you said it was Fonce." 

"It is." 

Yuugi was beginning to get confused. "How, exactly, did he state your name?" 

"Just as he should have," Yami stated again. 

Yuugi grit his teeth, feeling like he was beating his head against a brick wall. "Which is…" 

"_AntUasal Dorchadas."_

"And what does that mean," Yuugi asked yet again. 

"_Monsieur Kurayami._"

Sir. Mister. 

…_Sir Darkness?_

Fonce? 

Yuugi thought back to the only other bits of language that his grandfather taught him, the elder man himself being fascinated with Egypt. 

"_kkwy,"_ Yuugi hazarded. 

"Yes," Fonce asked him, thinking nothing of the new title. 

"You…translate your name of _darkness_ into other languages, don't you?" Yuugi asked bewildered. 

Fonce smiled at him keenly. "It makes transitions in travel so much easier, _mio petite_. Don't you agree, Game Origin?" 

Yuugi's eyes became very wide. _Game Origin_. _Yuugi Motou._ The very literal translation of his entire name. 

His voice lost power as he contemplated this revelation when suddenly he had to know something. "What is the name of your coachman?" 

"Who, Trean? I suppose that a simpler translation for the weak at heart could be Tristan, but I do know that he prefers Trean." 

__

The weak at heart… 

Trean. 

…Strong. 

The meanings were flying to his head faster than he could control them. His head was spinning. Oh yes, this _Darkness_ was an enigma indeed. 

Fonce clutched at Yuugi's chin with his thumb and forefinger, gazing at him intently. A feral grin ghosted across his face, and Yuugi realized what was coming. 

Another bruising kiss made it his way, claiming his mouth as the property of another and emitting from him sounds and gasps of pleasure. 

The rocking of the horse-drawn carriage ceased as they came to a stop, the wooden sign of an authentic boot store swinging slightly in the cool rainy breeze. 

Fonce broke their heated contact. "I think," he started dazedly, "that it is time to find you some appropriate boots and some warm winter cloaks along with good clothes. After a short stop at my villa just outside of town, we will have a long ride ahead of us due north into St. Petersburg, Russia. Afterwards, we will have to make a stop in Prague, Italy for some paintings, and then off to Crete." 

Wide eyes looked up at him as he carried the shoeless young man out of the coach and into the boot shop to begin fitting him for some strong leather boots. 

So many places they were going. "Why," Yuugi asked curiously. 

"Because of my profound love of art," Fonce stated simply, nodding as Trean opened the front door for them without so much as being asked. 

~ * ~ 

Hmm…I'm not sure how much longer this story will be. Most likely only one more chapter. After that, the next story will take place. Get ready…


End file.
